Digimon Tamers X
by SeiryuuX
Summary: The Digital World is in trouble! And only a human boy and his Digimon partner can save it!
1. Prologue

**Digimon Tamers X**

Epilogue

Long ago before the formation of the Digital World, a powerful digital being existed in the vastness of cyberspace. This being then created a world where digital data took the form of small creatures; these creatures were known as Digimon. These creatures had begun to learn to adapt into their environment and over time developed their own languages, culture, and way of life, and eventually they learned to evolve. The being who created the Digital World, who has come to be known as "The Creator", feared that evil would soon plague the world, so created five powerful Digimon to protect the Digital World. These Digimon felt that something was wrong; something of evil origin would soon threaten their world, something from the Dark Area.

The Dark Area is a dimension of darkness where the souls of evil Digimon are sent to wander for all eternity. This world is not only where the souls of lost Digimon are banished to but it is also a place where computer viruses are created and where Digimon with hearts of pure evil are born. Many evil Digimon born in the Dark Area eventually made their way into the Digital World, many were merely bandits, others were power hungry villains loading the data of the Digimon they've destroyed, while others wanted nothing, nothing except controlling the Digital World. These "others" were known as the Seven Demon Lords. They, like the other Digimon who were born in the Dark Area, were pure evil, but unlike other evil Digimon they were extremely powerful. Their goal was to merge the Dark Area and the Digital World together, so that the Dark Area Digimon would be in complete control, and run freely in the Digital World. However, their plans were put on hold when a mysterious being emerged from the Dark Area.

This mysterious being was no Digimon, but a virus, which was somehow able to take physical form. The virus had no name, but the Digimon dubbed him as, The Dark King. The Dark King brought terror everywhere he went, and threatened to destroy the Digital World, until the "Creator" decided to take matters into his own hands, and took the form of a powerful Digimon, Creamon. The two combatants battled for seven days straight; when they finally unleashed their strongest attacks, the collision create a great light that filled the sky. When the light faded, Digimon looked up in terror to see that Creamon has vanished, and that The Dark King had survived. The King was badly injured, his data was slowly breaking down, so he created a wormhole, which allowed him to escape the Digital World and flee to another world.

With the battle over the Digital World and its inhabitants slowly began to recover. The Guardians, fearing another attack from the Dark Area, choose 13 special Digimon to protect the Digital World from evil; these Digimon were known as the Royal Knights. The Royal Knights defended the Digital World for many years, causing the Dark Digimon to fear them and flee back to the Dark Area. However, 6 of the Seven Demon Lords escaped from their prison in the Dark Area, bringing with them, their most powerful henchmen.

Many years have passed, and the inhabitants of the Digital World remain oblivious to war that is taking place. Meanwhile in the Real World, a young boy with an interest for Digimon has been chosen to defend the Digital World from evil, and ending the age old war known as "The War of Darkness".


	2. Chapter1:The Adventure Begins

**Digimon Tamers X**

Chapter1

"The Adventure Begins"

The setting is now present day America, in the home of our hero. The time is 12:15; everyone is now sleeping, except Seiryuu, trying to fix his broken D-ark toy while watching Digimon episodes he had recorded. "Damn it, why won't it work?" he said to himself, "it was working just fine this morning." As he pondered as to what was wrong with his toy, he watched T.V. thinking of how exciting it would be to be a real Digimon Tamer. He then dozed off with his D-ark in hand, and dreamt about Digimon and the Digital World.

When he awoke from his sleep, he noticed something strange, "What in the…?" he glanced over at his T.V. and noticed that it had been turned off. He had thought that his mom had just turned it off, or that it had went off by itself, so he just ignored it, and rolled over to go back to sleep, until he noticed something strange about his D-ark, it had changed colors! "There must be a gas leak somewhere" he said to himself as he gazed at the black and red device. As he reached over to touch it, blue sparks shot out from the D-ark, and knocked him unconscious.

While he slept he had a rather disturbing dream, he again dreamt of the Digital World and the Digimon, but unlike his other dream this was filled with pain, and misery. The world was covered in darkness and the Digimon were being destroyed one by one. It was a dream unlike any he has ever experienced, it felt so real, like he was really there. He then saw in the sky, what seemed to be a small red Digimon surrounded by a bright aura charging at a giant white Digimon. When the Digimon collided, the sky was filled with a bright light, which caused Seiryuu to wake up panting and in a cold sweat. "Man…what a weird dream," he said while looking at the sparking digivice. "Wha…what's that?" he stared at the digivice's screen as words appeared. He reached over to touch it, but paused, fearing the sparks would hit him again.

The sparks had stopped, so he picked up the D-ark, and read the message on the screen. "The Digital World is in peril only you can save it. Its fate and yours rests in your hands." After he had finished reading the message vanished; taking its place was what appeared to be an address for a website, " quietly walked downstairs, trying not to wake anyone, and hopped on the internet. He typed the web address  and clicked the enter key. The computer screen then became blank and started to spark, his digivice started to glow; he then found himself being sucked into his computer, where he wandered around cyberspace until he fell, and he kept falling until he finally hit land.

His eyes slowly opened and managed to make it to his feet. "Where am I?" he said, as he looked around at the grassy field in which he stood. "You're in the Digital World!" said a small innocent sounding voice. Seiryuu quickly turned around and gasped at what he saw. A black and red creature standing right next to him, "You…You're a… a Digimon?" he stammered, barely able to form a sentence. "Welcome Seiryuu," said the Digimon, "I'm Guilmon X, and I am your partner."

To be continued….


	3. Chapter2:First Strike

**Digimon Tamers X**

Chapter 2

"First Strike"

"Welcome Seiryuu," said the Digimon, "I'm Guilmon X, and I am your partner." Seiryuu stared with a confused look on his face, thinking of how many times he had tried to get to the Digital World, when all he needed to do was go to a website. "So…uh…you're my partner?" he said still confused. "Yep," replied the Digimon. "And this…this is my digivice?" he said holding out the digivice. "Yep," Guilmon X replied, whose cheerfulness started to annoy Seiryuu. "This won't work," Seiryuu said, appearing to be in deep thought. "Why not," Guilmon X said worriedly. "Because….I DON'T HAVE MY CARDS!" He yelled at the top of lungs at the red Digimon. "What were you thinking; you could've at least told me to bring them!" Guilmon X stared at him and said, "It's not my fault, I didn't send you here or write that message! And as for the cards, it's your fault for not thinking of bringing them with you!" Seiryuu yelled, "Yeah well…I…It's still your fault!" "Heh, now just calm down." Said Guilmon pointing at Seiryuu's pocket, "They're in your there." Seiryuu calming down, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cards. "How'd these get in there," he said looking down at his cards. "Well, it's all very simple. While you were sleeping, your digivice pulled in your cards, and when you entered your computer the digivice put them in your pocket. The same thing happened with your shoes, except they were put on your feet. It wouldn't be very pleasant wandering in the Digital World without 'em." Seiryuu looked on with a small smirk and said, "You act like you know what you're talking about, but you're just as confused as I am. Well at least that explains why it was sparking."

"Now tell me," Seiryuu said, with a serious look on his face, "who brought me here and why was I brought here?" "Well…" replied Guilmon X whose face also started to look serious, "I'll tell you all I know. The five Holy Beasts are the ones who brought you here…" " Qinglongmon, Baihumon, Zhuqiaomon, Xuanwumon, and Huanglongmon." Seiryuu said interrupting. "Yes, they brought you here so you could help in their fight against the Seven Demon Lords." As soon as Guilmon said that Seiryuu's eyes grew wide and gasped, for he could not believe what he just heard. Seiryuu knew of the Demon Lords, from seeing them on cards and seeing info about on the internet back on Earth. "What's wrong…" asked Guilmon, "have you heard of them?" Seiryuu looked down at Guilmon X and said, "Yeah, I've heard of them." "Then you must know what they're trying to do." Seiryuu look at Guilmon X and asked, "What… what are they trying to do?" "Well…they want to merge try to merge the Dark Area and the Digital World together, so that the Dark Area Digimon can rule everything and cause chaos and destruction to the whole world." Guilmon X looked down at his feet and said, "The problem is, that the Demon Lords have already crossed over into our realm and brought with them their evil henchmen. The area we're in now is Belphemon's territory." "Sloth." Seiryuu said to himself. "Well," Seiryuu said with a smile on his face, "I think we should go after Belphemon." Guilmon X stared at him with a blank stare on his face. "Are you crazy, he's a Final level Digimon, I'm only a Child level Digimon, and I haven't even learned to evolve yet, so how do you expect to beat Belphemon?" "Well, because now he's…" before Seiryuu could finish he and Guilmon X were attacked. "What the…who are!" Seiryuu shouted. "If you think you can defeat Lord Belphemon, you are sadly mistaken," said the mysterious Digimon. As the dust created by his attack started to clear, his figure became visible. "I am…The Mighty SUKAMON!"

Seiryuu and Guilmon X both stared and then broke out in laughter, "He…he is one of Belphemon's henchmen?" Seiryuu said barely able to contain his laughter, "He's not even a Dark Area Digimon." Guilmon X, who finally stopped laughing, said, "Each of the Demon Lords as at least four major henchmen called Generals. Those Generals each have their own set of henchmen known as B-henchmen." "What does the B stand for?" asked Seiryuu, "Butt." Guilmon X replied with a small smile. "Okay, fine. Anyway he's one of the weakest Digimon ever; he should be easy to beat. Now go Guilmon, attack!" Seiryuu declared as Guilmon dashed toward Sukamon. Suakmon chuckled then vanished. Guilmon stopped and looked around, trying to see where Sukamon went. Seiryuu just as confused as Guilmon X, looks up and spots Sukamon. "Guilmon, he's up there!" Seiryuu yells trying to warn Guilmon X. "Poop Throw!" yelled Sukamon, launching a barrage of poop at Seiryuu and Guilmon X. "Ah!" cried Seiryuu, "He's throwing his crap at us!" "How is he flying?" asked Guilmon X as if Seiryuu actually knew. "I don't…I get it. Guilmon look!" cried Seiryuu. "What?" answered Guilmon X. "Look, there's gas coming out of his butt. He's using his farts to float in the air!" "I see" said Guilmon X getting ready to attack. "Fireball!" Guilmon X unleashes a fireball from his mouth, but Sukamon dodges. "Damn it, if only there were a way to get up there." Guilmon X said, looking up at Sukamon. "There is a way." Seiryuu pulled out his D-ark and his cards, "Card Slash! White Wings activate!" White wings sprouted from Guilmon X's back, he then flew up, and charged at Sukamon, but Sukamon is still too fast. "Guilmon!" Seiryuu yelled, "Aim for his butt!" Guilmon X takes aim and fires. "Fireball!" the fireball makes contact with the gas and causes a massive explosion, which deletes Sukamon.

After the battle they both take deep breathes and congratulate each other on a job well done. "Don't celebrate just yet," said a mighty voice, "the worst has yet come." Seiryuu turns around and is surprised at what he sees. "It's Leomon."

To be continued…


	4. Chapter3:The Beast King Leomon

**Digimon Tamers X**

Chapter 3

"The Beast King - Leomon"

"If you had trouble defeating a Sukamon, then you will not stand a chance against Belphemon, or any of the other Demon Lords.", said Leomon glaring at Seiryuu and Guilmon X, "Both of you are pitiful, you can't even evolve yet." Seiryuu, whose angry expression changed to a more confident one and said, "No problem. All we have to do is defeat his Generals and B-henchmen, then we'll have enough experience and power to evolve." "There's only one problem with that plan.", Leomon said smugly. "What's that?", replied Seiryuu. "I've destroyed and loaded the data of Belphemon's B-henchmen and 3 of his General's." "Wh…what did you say?" Seiryuu said, stunned by what he had heard. "But why?" said Guilmon, "Why would you destroy them by yourself? We could've used the experience from defeating them, which would have helped me evolve." "This will help you to work together and think strategically when in battle. With the two strongest left, strategy and teamwork is crucial; make one mistake, and you're finished. These do or die situations force people to put forth everything they have and reach they're full potential."

"What makes you think you're right? What proof do have that your theory is correct? We could both die because of you!" Guilmon X exclaimed. "I'm about to get my proof right now," Leomon said with a smirk, "If you can defeat me in battle, then I will know for a fact that you can defeat the last General and Belphemon; but if you can't….then you deserved to lose. Raah!" Leomon came charging at Guilmon X, but Guilmon X quickly dodges. "Guilmon attack!" yelled Seiryuu as he took a few steps back, trying to get at a safe distance. "Fireball!" Guilmon's attack went at high speed heading towards Leomon, "Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon fights fire with fire launching his mighty attack at Guilmon's Fireball, causing them to collide, creating an explosion. "Not bad, your skills alone won't help you in battle. You have to also rely on the strength of your partner." Thinking about Leomon's words, Seiryuu realizes that Leomon is right and that he must help Guilmon X. "Card Slash! Ogremon activate!"

Guilmon X's fist turns purple, and then he launches his attack. "Supreme King Fist!" A purple energy blast is released from Guilmon X's fist and lands a direct hit on Leomon. When the smoke clears Seiryuu and Guilmon X find that Leomon is lying on the ground; he then manages to make it to his feet and say, "You caught me off guard. I did not expect that to happen; but still, you need to help Guilmon X Seiryuu, those cards won't always help you." "What is he talking about?" Seiryuu thought to himself, "I thought he meant I had to use my cards to help him, but, what other way is there for me to help?"

Guilmon X and Leomon stare at each other, as if they're preparing to launch their final attacks; Guilmon X readying his claws, and Leomon grasping his sword. The two combatants charge each other until they hear a scream coming from the woods nearby. "Eeek! Help me! Somebody help me!" "What was that?" said Guilmon X. "It sounded like a woman's scream." Said Seiryuu, with a serious look on his face. Seiryuu, Guilmon X and Leomon ran into the woods to help whoever it was who is trouble. They kept running until they found a LadyDevimon being terrorized by a Monochromon. "Hey you, stop right there!" cried Seiryuu. Monochromon turns around charges at Seiryuu, "I handle this!" Leomon jumps in front of Seiryuu and charges toward Monochromon. "Lion King Sword!" Leomon swings his sword and cuts the massive Digimon's horn off. Leomon lands behind Monochromon and prepares for another attack, but Monochromon swings his powerful tail and hits Leomon, sending flying into a tree. Seiryuu angry about what happened, orders Guilmon X to attack. Guilmon tries countless times to bring Monochromon down, but fails. "You need to help Guilmon X Seiryuu, those cards won't always help you." Leomon's words ran through Seiryuu's mind, "What did he mean?" Seiryuu stared at the fight taking place getting angrier every time Guilmon X was knocked to the ground; Guilmon X let out a blood curdling scream as Monochromon stomped down on his body. "Guilmon!" Seiryuu yelled; then suddenly a red aura surrounded him and Guilmon X. The aura fades and Seiryuu's D-ark's screen glows red. Amazingly, Guilmon X's strength increases, allowing him to lift Monochromon's foot and flips him over. "Volcano Strike!", Monochromon sends molten fire balls from his mouth; Guilmon dodges but his right arm is hit. "Ouch,what the hell's wrong with my arm?" Seiryuu grasped his right arm, which appeared to have been burned.

"Guilmon, finish him!" Guilmon X uses his tail as a spring and hops into the air. "Fireball!" Guilmon X sends his at Monochromon, and lands a direct hit; Monochromon, knowing he can't win, retreats. "Thank you for savhing me." Said LadyDevimon. "No…no problem." Seiryuu said, trying to catch his breathe. LadyDevimon flew away leaving Seiryuu, Guilmon X, and Leomon to rest. Seiryuu falls to his knees and says, "Why am I…so exhausted?" "This is what I was talking about," said Leomon help Seiryuu, "helping your partner without using your cards. Sending your own energy to your partner to give him more power, when this happens the both of you become connected; as a result whenever Guilmon X is hurt, you also feel pain." Guilmon X coming to Seiryuu's aid said, "So I guess we passed your test?" "You have, and with flying colors. I am now fully confident that you can defeat Belphemon and his last General."

It is almost night fall, so Leomon leaves our heroes with a lot on his mind. "Those two make quite a team they may be able to save our world. But still, something just doesn't make sense. How is it that a Monochromon, an Adult level Digimon, be able to overpower a LadyDevimon, a Perfect level Digimon, causing her to scream for help?"

Meanwhile in a dark eerie looking castle we LadyDevimon talking to a mysterious figure. "What did you learn?" said the unknown being. "They are strong," said LadyDevimon, "the human discovered a way to transfer his own energy to his Digimon, making him stronger." "Interesting, but they are still no match for Belphemon.", the figure said, as LadyDevimon began to glow. LadyDevimon evolved into the Demon Lord, Lilithmon. "Of course not," she said, "but even if they find some way to defeat him, they'll be no match for you, Lucemon."

To be continued…


	5. Chapter4:Growmon X's Exhaust Flame

**Digimon Tamers X**

Chapter 4

"Growmon X's Burning Exhaust Flame"

Seiryuu and Guilmon X come upon a small village inhabited by reptile Digimon. They wander the village searching for a place where they can get food, when they stumble upon an Agumon being harassed by a Chamelemon. "Alright punk, where are you hiding it?" said the green Digimon. "It's none of your business!" shouted Agumon. "Alright have it your way. Tongue Whip!" Chamelemon's long tongue lashed out at Agumon, knocking him to the ground. "I'll ask you one more time, where is…" before Chamelemon could finish Seiryuu and Guilmon X came to Agumon's aid. "What's going on here?" asked Seiryuu demandingly. "This does not concern you," Chamelemon said looking straight at Seiryuu, "butt out if you don't want to get hurt." "Leave them alone you bitch!" Agumon yelled. "Why you little…Tongue Whip!" "Rock Breaker!" Guilmon's burning claws slashed off Chamelemon's tongue before it was able to hit Agumon. "My..my shung! Chu'll pay for zhis!" Chamelemon ran away into the forest with a trail of blood coming from his mouth. "Thank you so much, is there anything I can do to repay you?" "No, at all, we were glad to help." said Guilmon, with a grin on his face, which turned to a frown when his and Seiryuu's stomachs gurgled. "Well," said Seiryuu, scratching his head, "could you possibly give us something to eat?" Agumon stared at them and chuckeld, "Ha! Of course there's plenty of food back at my house follow me.

When they arrived at Agumon's house they ate an enormous feast and drank fresh squeezed juice from some odd berries Agumon found under his house. "So tell me," Seiryuu asked, about to burst from all the food he ate, "why was that Chamelemon attacking you? What was he wanted from you?" "Well you see…he was after…this." Agumon pulled a chest from under the table. When he opened it, there was an orb with an X and seven read dots. "What is it?" asked Guilmon X. "You should know Guilmon," Seiryuu said with an excited look in his eyes, "that is the X Antibody." "That's right," said Agumon closing his chest, "ever since I found it Chamelemon has been attacking me, trying to make me hand it over to him." "But not anymore, Guilmon and I took care of him." "He may be gone but his leader is still out there." "What do mean?" asked Seiryuu, with a concerned look on his face. "Chamelemon works for a monstrous Dinosaur Digimon who wants the X Antibody. Somehow he was able to find out about me finding it, so he's been sending Chamelemon after me. I'm afraid he'll keep coming after me, I could just give it to him and end all this, but the X Antibody is just too powerful, he could use it to destroy this village." "Don't worry about it; we will make sure nothing happens to you, we'll stay here until he backs off." Seiryuu stared at Agumon with an eager look in his eyes, which let Agumon know he could trust them.

Seiryuu and Guilmon X stayed at Agumon's house to make sure he was safe for the night; when morning came Seiryuu and Guilmon X woke up seeing that Agumon was missing. They ran outside and found footprints leading to the forest from whence they came. They ran deeper and deeper into the forest to find Agumon lying on the ground unconscious. "Agumon are you okay!" Seiryuu and Guilmon X ran to him when they heard a monstrous voice. "He's fine, I've got what I want so you can take him." "Who are you!" Guilmon X got himself in a battle position, preparing himself for attack. "Don't you remember me?" a large figure emerged from the darkness of the forest, until he became fully visible, "It's me Monochromon, back for REVENGE! But I'm a little different now, I've been enhanced, thanks to the help of the X Antibody; I am now Monochromon X, Head General for Lord Belphemon!"

"So you're the one who has been terrorizing Agumon, not only that, you're also a Genral. Heh, we should've killed you when we had the chance." Seiryuu's dark brown eyes slowly became fire red as he stared down Monochromon X. Guilmon X, gaining energy from Seiryuu, rushed towards Monochromon X, "Fire Ball!" Guilmon X launched his attack at Monochromon X, but the attack does nothing. "Ha!Ha!Ha! Fools, my new armor is made of an indestructible material, your puny attacks won't even leave a mark!" "Darn it! How can we beat him if his armor his indestructible. It doesn't matter, we'll figure something out, besides, he's a General and he must be destroyed!" A white flash came from Seiryuu's D-ark and Guilmon began to glow. "Guilmon X! X-evolution!" Guilmon X, still consumed by light starts to expand and change shape, "Growmon X!" the bright light fades and Growmon X's figure is revealed.

"Impossible," Monochromon X stepped back mouth agape at Guilmon X's evolution, "how was he able to evolve?" "Because unlike you, he was born with the X Antibody, so he has more experience with it, plus he's strong; but you, you are weak who needs the help of other Digimon to do your own dirty work. Heh, you're even so weak you had to steal the Antibody from a weaker Digimon." Seiryuu stared at Monochromon X with a smug look on his trying his best to anger the giant Digimon. "You brat, I'll show you who's weak! Tomahawk Slash!" Monochromon X charged towards Growmon X, prepared to attack with his giant horn, but Growmon X is able to stand his ground and hold off the attack. "You're strong," Growmon X pushes Monochromon X back and the spike on his right arm began to glow, "but not strong enough! Raiden Blade!" Growmon X swung his arm and slices Monochromoc X's horn. "Ah! Not again!" "Take this, Exhaust Flame!" A blazing burst of fire shot out of Growmon X's mouth causing Monochromon X to once again admit defeat and run away. "Whew. Good work Growmon, I bet he won't be bothering anyone again. Now, let's get him home." Seiryuu picked up Agumon and started carrying him out of the forest, Growmon X devolved back to Guilmon X and followed. When Agumon came to, Seiryuu and Guilmon X explained what had happened and told him Monochromon would never bother him again. Seiryuu and Guilmon X say their goodbyes to Agumon and leave, getting closer to their confrontation with Belphemon.

Will Guilmon's new Adult power be enough to defeat Belphemon? Find out on the next Digimon Tamers X!

To be continued…


	6. Chapter5:Clash of the Demon Lords

**Digimon Tamers X**

Chapter 5

"Clash of the Demon Lords-Beelzebumon vs. Belphemon"

In a dark castle on the Continent of Darkness, Lucemon discusses his new plan to the Demon Lord, Beelzebumon. "Beelzebumon, I need you to go to the continent of Server and take care of some 'business' for me." "I don't think that would be necessary, Belphemon's strong enough to take care of that human and his Digimon slave." Beelzebumon smiled and said, "Don't get me wrong I'd kill for the chance to destroy those two, but if I don't really have to, I'd like to just stay out of this." "Heh, you'd kill for the chance you say?" Lucemon chuckled thinking of Beelzebumon slaughtering Seiryuu and Guilmon X, "Then I've got a job for you. Go to the continent of Server, and kill Belphemon." Beelzebumon is shocked gasping at Lucemon's surprising proposal. "What'd you say? You're jokin' right? He's one of us." "I'm well aware of that, but if our plan is to be successful, we must make certain sacrifices, and Belphemon is a sacrifice necessary for things to work properly." Lucemon points to an engraving on the wall "See that, that is an ancient legend telling of Belphemon's ancient power, he is said to sleep for 1000 years and then awakens at his full power which he will use to destroy everything." Lucemon turned around facing Beelzebumon, "So you see, if he destroys everything then all of this would be for nothing, plus he'd be stronger than all of us, so being down one Demon Lord wouldn't be too bad would it?" "Yes sir, I'll take care of it." Beelzebumon got on his motorcycle the Behemoth and drove off, heading towards the continent of Server. "Beelzebumon, the weakest of us all, could he possibly be able to destroy Belphemon? Heh, it doesn't matter who wins, like Master said, only one of them needs to die."

The Cavern of Darkness, a mysterious cave located on Server, it is said that the Demon Lord Belphemon resides there, which is why Seiryuu and Guilmon X have arrived there, to seek out and destroy Belphemon. "So, this is it. All we have to do is go in, find Belphemon and destroy him." "It's gonna be hard. Are you sure we're ready for this?" asked Guilmon X doubting his strength. "Sure," said Seiryuu reassuringly, "if he is asleep like I think he is, he'll be easy to beat." Guilmon X smiled gaining confidence from Seiryuu's words, when a strange sound was heard in the distance. "That noise kinda sounds like a motorcycle." Seiryuu squinted, trying to find what was causing noise. The sound grew closer and closer, until Seiryuu could see what was causing it. "Look," Seiryuu said in a excited sounding voice, "it's Beelzebumon!" "Get outta my way punks!" Seiryuu and Guilmon X jumped back as Beelzebumon drove passed them into the Cavern of Darkness. "Let's follow him!" Seiryuu ran after Beelzbumon into the darkness and Guilmon X reluctantly followed. "Guilmon, where do you think he's going?" "Probably to meet up with Belphemon." They kept running until they entered an enormous room where they saw Beelzebumon standing in front of an enormous winged beast. "Belphemon! Wake up you lazy bum!" Belphemon opened his eyes and scanned the room seeing Seiryuu and Guilmon X staring at him trembling before him, and Beelzebumon, pointing his Berenjena shotguns at him. "What's the meaning of this Beelzebumon? Why did you bring those two here? Have you turned your back on the Demon Lords?" "Nope," said Beelzebumon, ready to pull the triggers of his guns, "just takin' care of business."

"Double Impact!" Beelzebumon rapidly fired his shotguns at Belphemon; the bullets hit but they don't do any damage. "Beelzebumon, you fool what are trying to prove by challenging me? You are the weakest of the Demon Lords, do you honestly think you can beat me?" "Lord Lucemon seems to think so; he's the one who sent me here. He wants me to take you out, he seems to see you as some sort of threat." "Ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha!" Belphemon let out a loud laugh that caused the cavern to shake. "You want me to believe that Lord Lucemon sent **_you _**to destroy me. Ha! Even if I believed your ridiculous story, why would he send you to do the job, it would make sense if he sent Leviamon even Barbamon, but you!" Beelzebumon using his amazing speed ran up to Belphemon, "Darkness Claw!" Beelzebumon stuck his blood red claw into Belphemon's chest. "You are the one who is weak, all talk, and no power." Beelzebumon jumped back and kicked Belphemon's head off his shoulders. "Whoa. That was…interesting." Seiryuu turned his head, looking at Belphemon's head as it, and the body, was deleted. "Lucemon, I hope you're happy, is this how things are, is our goal really this important, is it all worth it?" Beelzebumon hopped on the Behemoth and turned to face Seiryuu and Guilmon X, "Just wait you two, the day will come when we will fight, when that day comes I'll kill you both!" Beelzebumon rode out of the cavern and headed East going wherever the wind carried him. Seiryuu and Guilmon X exited the cavern soon after, thinking of where they should go next, "So, where do we go next?" asked Seiryuu, scratching his head. "Oh, uh, we should go the continent of Folder; 4 Demon Lords rule there." "Fine then, we're going to Folder."

Meanwhile, in Lucemon's castle, Lucemon is talking to a glowing orb, in a chamber located in the lower level of the castle. "It seems that Beelzebumon isn't as weak as we thought." Said Lucemon staring deeply into the orb. "I'm surprised he didn't absorb Belphemon's data for himself." The orb began to speak with a deep mysterious voice, "It is amazing he was able to defeat Belphemon, though it is sad to have lost a comrade. However, the power I received from Belphemon's data increased my power; besides, I bet the Royal Knights would have done the same." "Is that why you needed one of them to die, to get their data?" asked Lucemon. "No, it's all part of my plan, you will see soon enough; but for now, we have other things to worry about, the human and his pet are headed to Folder, make sure they don't cause any trouble." "Don't worry Master, there are 4 of us there, I'm sure they will take care of things." "Excellent."

Who is Lucemon's mysterious Master? Can Seiryuu and Guilmon X handle 4 Demon Lords? Find out on the next Digimon Tamers X!


	7. Chapter6:Beelzebumon Attacks

**Digimon Tamers X**

Chapter 6

"Beelzebumon Attacks"

"Exhaust Flame!" Growmon X unleashed his fiery attack upon Beelzebumon, but did not even harm the evil Digimon. "Darkness Claw!" Beelzebumon's glowing red claws slashed Growmon X's chest; blood flew from the wound and Growmon X fell to his knees. Seiryuu, who was also wounded from Beelzebumon's attack, thought to himself; "This is terrible, how could this have happened?" "This was fun," said Beelzebumon, pulling out his shotguns, "but it's time to end this. Double Impact!" "Growmon!"

Earlier today….

Wandering for 5 days Seiryuu and Guilmon X arrive in Haku Village, the place they believe, will lead them to the Continent of Folder. "There's a bridge here we can cross that will take us directly to Folder." Said Guilmon X, scanning the area, "It will only take us a few hours to cross." "Great, the sooner we get there the better. So, where is it?" asked Seiryuu. "Oh, well, I'm not really sure." replied Guilmon X scratching his head. "No problem," said Seiryuu, looking around, "we'll just ask for directions." Seiryuu and Guilmon X walked around the village, asking everyone they came across, for directions to the bridge leading to Folder, but everyone ignored them and gave them strange looks. "Strange," said Seiryuu, "why won't anyone tell us where the bridge is?" Seiryuu and Guilmon X thought hard about this, but are interrupted when a Galgomon bumps into them. "Whoa, I'm sorry I didn't really see you there, guess I should start paying more attention." "Uh, that's all right." Said Seiryuu, smiling. "Can I ask you something?" asked Seiryuu. "Sure." Replied Galgomon. "Where is the bridge that leads to Folder?" "The bridge to Folder?" Galgomon gave Seiryuu the same look the other villagers gave him, and laughed, "What are you talking about? This is Folder."

Seiryuu and Guilmon X stared at each other with blank expressions on their faces. "Seiryuu, when and how did we get here?" asked Guilmon X, "Well, there was that sign beside the bridge we crossed yesterday that said, "Bridge to Folder", but I just thought…well, I don't know what I was thinking, but…this doesn't make sense, you said that the bridge was here didn't you?" "Oh, I think I know what happened," said Guilmon X nervously, "I must have got the villages' names mixed up. It's Baku Village, not Haku Village." Galgomon stared at them, confused, wondering how they manage to survive everyday. "Well thanks anyway, see ya later." Seiryuu and Guilmon X walked onward, but pause when they hear screams and a motorcycle engine. "What's that?"

Seiryuu and Guilmon X followed the sound of the motorcycle engine, which led them to the heart of the village, where they found Beelzebumon terrorizing the village, loading the data of his victims. "Guilmon, go get him!" yelled Seiryuu. "Guilmon! X-evolution! Growmon X!" "Ha! You think you can beat me at that level? You're dumber than I thought!" "Alright Growmon," a red aura surrounded Seiryuu, as he transferred his energy to Growmon X, "let's get 'em."

Back to before…

"Growmon!" "What the!" Beelzebumon's eyes widened as he saw Galgomon jump in the way of the bullets, dying in the process. "Heh, idiot. Giving up his own life, just to save you weaklings." Said Beelzebumon with a smirk, "Doesn't really matter, his data is now mine." Seiryuu and Growmon X watched in horror, as Beelzebumon loaded Galgomon's data. "Beelzebumon!" Seiryuu, whose red aura suddenly turned black, made it to his feet and angrily shouted at Beelzebumon. "I'll make you pay! I'll make you suffer!" Growmon X arose, and his wound healed, and Seiryuu's dark aura surrounded him. "What…what's goin' on?" Beelzebumon stepped back, trembling in terror at what was happening. The clouds turned black, and the smell of death and evil filled the air. "Growmon X, show him no mercy!" Seiryuu's voice grew deep, as he gave his orders. "Exhaust Flame!" Black flames emerged from Growmon X's mouth, rushing towards Beelzebumon. "I better get oughta here!" Beelzebumon thought to himself, as he barely escaped Growmon X's dark attack. He hurriedly got on his Behemoth and drove off in the distance. As soon as Beelzebumon left, the black clouds faded, Growmon X devolved back to Guilmon X, Seiryuu's aura faded, and both Seiryuu and Guilmon X collapsed.

What is this dark power that had taken over Seiryuu and Guilmon? Find out on Digimon Tamers X!

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 7:Leomon's Upgrade

**Digimon Tamers X**

Chapter 7

"Leomon's Upgrade"

"Fist of the Beast King!" the scorching lion head-shaped flame came hurdling towards Ogremon, one of Barbamon's Generals. "Curse you Leomon!" The green Ogre Digimon yelled, as the attack deleted him; his data turned light blue as Leomon began to load it. "That's it for me, I'm done." Leomon turned around and started walking towards the setting sun. Leomon sat next to a tree, and sighed gazing at the night sky, thinking of the past, and questioning the future. "Leomon!" a strong, mighty voice called out to him, "Report to us at once!" "Yes, sir," said Leomon, standing up, holding out his right hand, "I am coming." Sparks started to shoot out of Leomon's hand, creating a portal which leaded to another realm. Leomon lowered his hand and leapt into the portal, which closed soon after he entered, but not before something else had entered.

Leomon walked until he entered a room, in it were to enormous dragon Digimon, one gold, the other blue. "Master Huanglongmon, Master Qinglongmon, what is the matter, why have you called me here?" "Leomon. It seems you have once again loaded the data of yet another Digimon." Said the blue dragon. "Master Qinglongmon, I know what I did was wrong, and I vow to never load another Digimon's data again." Leomon bowed down on one knee lowering his head, to show the two Digimon that he meant it. "Very well Leomon, but we have more important things to worry about." Leomon raised his head, looking at the gold giant, "So, me loading data wasn't the reason why you called me?" "That is one reason why we called you, but there is something else that concerns us." "What…is it then?" said Leomon, sensing that there must be something wrong. "Leomon, you are aware of the dark energy coming from Haku Village, in the continent of Folder?" "Yes Master Huanglongmon, I was in Folder when the energy appeared. Why do you ask? Do you know where it came from?" Huanglongmon, turned his head staring at Qinglongmon, signaling that he wanting him to talk. "It came from the human boy." Leomon gasped and his eyes widened, unable to believe what he had heard. "What!" exclaimed Leomon, "How could that be? I have seen them in battle; I have even fought them myself! I sensed no darkness in them! How could such a huge dark power come from them?" Qinglongmon remained silent. "We sent Baihumon down to the area, and took them to safety. They are now in Shikijou, the area that is ruled by Lilithmon. Go there Leomon, watch over them." "Yes sir, I will."

Leomon left the room in deep thought, walking to the area in which he came through the portal. "Hold it right there!" Leomon turned around and saw a fat rock Digimon behind him. "Those who trespass in the realm of the Holy Beasts will be punished severely." Leomon pulled out his sword and charged towards the Digimon. "Lion King Sword!" Leomon swung his sword at the rock, whose body was so hard, caused the sword to break. "Ha! You're not so tough! My body was made even harder thanks to the X Antibody! I'm Gotsumon X, and I am here to defeat you and take you're data." "Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon's attack slammed into Gotsumon X causing a huge explosion. "You're stronger than I thought but you're…" before Gotsumon X could finish his statement, Leomon used all of his strength to punch and break his body. "Curse you!" Gotsumon X let out his final words as his body was deleted, leaving nothing but his X Antibody. "Well, it's not like I'm loading his data." Leomon said, as he absorbed the X Antibody into his body. "Raaaah!" Leomon screamed in pain, and began to glow; when the glow faded, Leomon's new form was revealed, he had a red cape and a powerful sword, he is now Leomon X.

"Qinglongmon, it was your choice, your decision, to bring **him** to our world, but do you think your decision was a wise one?" "I know things may seem bad now, but I'm sure he will help save our world." "I hope you're right."

Can Leomon X's new power help Seiryuu and Guilmon X defeat the Demon Lords? Find out on Digimon Tamers X!

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 8:Queens of Shikijou

**Digimon Tamers X**

Chapter 8

"Queens of Shikijou"

"Oh…my head." Seiryuu and Guilmon X walked through the town, dazed and confused. "How did we get here and where are we?" Seiryuu asked, with his hand on his head. "I don't know how we got here, but I think we are in Shikijou; it's a small town that is ruled by Lilithmon." "Great. We just battled Beelzebumon and barely got out of that, and now we have to deal with another Demon Lord." "Well Seiryuu, we might not have too much trouble, because unlike the other Demon Lords, Lilithmon only has two Generals." "Good." said Seiryuu, "Let's just hope they don't try to sneak attack us or anything." "Yeah," replied Guilmon X laughing, "that would be terrible." They both started to laugh out loud, when they heard a scream coming from the woods. "You hear that Seiryuu? We have to go help!" Guilmon X ran into the woods with Seiryuu close behind. _"This seems very familiar."_ Said Seiryuu, thinking to himself, as they followed the screams, which lead to a Bastemon being attacked by an Archnemon, _"Yep, **very** familiar."_

"Please help me!" cried out Bastemon. "Don't worry," said Seiryuu, pulling out his D-ark, "we'll save you." "Guilmon X! X-evolution! Growmon X!" "Growmon attack!" "Exhaust Flame!" Growmon X's roaring flames rushed towards Archnemon, but she quickly jumped out of the way. "Spider Thread!" Archnemon shot out sticky threads from her hands, which wrapped around Growmon X's mouth and arms. "Heh heh! Now you can't attack me with your claws or with your flames!" "Ha! We'll see about that!" said Seiryuu, transferring his energy to Growmon X. "Raah!" Growmon X, made stronger by Seiryuu's energy, managed to break free from Archnemon's threads. "Looks like your threads just weren't strong enough." Said Growmon X tauntingly, "Now lets see how you handle this!" blades emerged from Growmon X's forearm; they started to glow blue from the energy Growmon X sent to them. "Take this! Raiden Blade!" Growmon X swung his right arm, trying to slash Archnemon with his blade, but once again she manages to dodge the attack. "Damn. She's just too fast." said Seiryuu, standing next to Bastemon, "Hmm. I think I have an idea." Seiryuu reached into his pocket and pulled out his deck, from which he chose 2 cards. "Card Slash! Speed activate!" Growmon X's speed increased dramatically as he ran after Archnemon, "Card Slash! Archnemon activate!" "Spider Thread!" Growmon X used Archnemon's own attack against her, she tried to dodge, but she is too slow, and is hit, knocking her into a tree. "How dare you use my own attack against me!" said Archnemon struggling to get unstuck from the tree. "Raiden Blade!" Growmon X slashed Archnemon and the tree in half, deleting them both.

"Whew. You're safe now." Said Seiryuu looking at Bastemon. "Thank you." said Bastemon, smiling, swinging her claws at Seiryuu. "Ugh!" Seiryuu started to fall backwards, with blood flying from his side. "Seiryuu!" Growmon X ran recklessly towards Bastemon. Bastemon jumped in the air and kicked Growmon X's neck, knocking him unconscious. Growmon X devolved back into Guilmon X, and Bastemon picked up both Guilmon X and Seiryuu and carried them, walking toward a dark palace. "Uh…my head, again." Seiryuu looked around at the dark quiet surroundings. "What?" Seiryuu looked at his hands and saw that they were chained to the wall. "I had a dream like this once…it was a lot better than this." He looked over at Guilmon X; seeing him quiet and motionless scared Seiryuu, so he yelled at him telling him to wake up. "Huh? I'm awake." said Guilmon X, "Where are we?" "I don't know." said Seiryuu, "But we have to get out of here." Seiryuu started to glow red boosting Guilmon X's strength, allowing them both, to break free from their chains. "How did you do that?" asked Guilmon X, "How did I do what?" "You boosted your strength too this time." "Hmm, I don't know, and I don't really care; all I care about is getting out of here." "You're not going anywhere." A soft feminine voice came from the shadows, "I can't allow you to leave here alive." From the shadows emerged the Demon Lord Lilithmon, and her General Bastemon. "Bastemon has informed me that you two managed to defeat Archemon, no one has managed to do that before. But unfortunately for you, you now have to deal with me." "Awesome…I mean you won't stand a chance against us." Declared Seiryuu, with Guilmon X staring at him strangely. "Silly boy, I'm not going to fight you, yet. You must first get pass Bastemon." "Fine, we will!" "Guilmon X! X-evolution! Growmon X!"

Will Growmon X be able to defeat Bastemon? Find out on Digimon Tamers X!


	10. Chapter 9:Perfect Evolution

**Digimon Tamers X**

Chapter 9

"Perfect Evolution"

"Growmon, attack!" Growmon X charged at Bastemon at full speed, "Raiden Blade!" Growmon X swung his right arm, but Bastemon quickly moved aside. "Helter Skelter!" Bastemon started to move at an incredible speed; she moved at such a speed, she created after images of her self, making it hard for Growmon X and Seiryuu to follow her. _"Hmm, I didn't expect her to be this fast."_ Thought Seiryuu, _"There must be some way to slow her down; I could use the combo I used on Archnemon, but even then Growmon wasn't even half as fast as Bastemon is. I think I know how to take her out in one shot, but I have to find a way to slow her down, even for just a few seconds."_ "Yaah!" Bastemon slashed Growmon X's right arm, "Grrr. Seiryuu she's just too fast! What are we gonna do now?" "I don't know Growmon." Said Seiryuu holding his arm, "We just have to try to follow her move…I have an idea."

"Card Slash! Rapidmon activate!" Growmon X's arms changed into green rocket launchers, "Growmon, aim for her legs!" "What? I don't think that will work!" "Just do it!" Growmon positioned his arms and fired, "Rapid Fire!" the green missiles flew directly at Bastemon but she jumped in the air before they can hit. "See, I told you it wouldn't work!" shouted Growmon X "Card Slash! Omegamon activate!" both of Growmon X's arms changed shape; his right arm took the shape of a MetalGarurumon's head, and his left took the shape of a WarGreymon's head. "Growmon!" yelled Seiryuu, "She can't dodge when she's in the air like that! Attack now!" "OK! Garuru Cannon!" Growmon X fired a blue blast of energy from his left arm; after firing, he then jumped in the air close behind it. The blast got closer to Bastemon but she quickly moved a little to her left, just barely dodging it. "You fool; you actually thought that would stop me? Ahh!" "Grey Sword!" Growmon X swung his left arm, and sliced Bastemon in half; both halves of her body slowly started to delete.

"See Growmon, I knew my plan would work." Said Seiryuu, walking towards Growmon X, "I knew all along it would work." "Yeah, whatever. Now, let's take care of Lilithmon." "So, you were able to beat Bastemon, I'm impressed." Said Lilithmon approaching Seiryuu and Growmon X, "But I'm afraid you two still have to die. Nazar Nail!" "Ahh! Growmon move out of the way!" They both manage to move before Lilithmon could hit them. "Ahh! She melted the floor!" "Yes, whatever my right hand touches will disintegrate to nothing." _"Damn it, what the hell am I supposed to do!"_ Seiryuu turned around, and looked at Growmon X, _"I have to think of something quick, or else…"_ "As much as I enjoy the look of terror in your eyes, I'll have to end this now. Nazar Nail!" Lilithmon charged at Growmon X, a black aura started to surround Seiryuu but disappeared when his D-ark started to glow. "What the…" Seiryuu and Lilithmon both said in unison. "Growmon X! X-evolution! MegaloGrowmon X!"

"Oh, no." Lilithmon stopped her attack and stepped back. "MegaloGrowmon! Attack her!" "OK!" MegaloGrowmon X raised his right arm; particles gathered in the center of his metallic hand. "Atomic Blaster!" MegaloGrowmon X's blast fired directly at Lilithmon; stunned by MegaloGrowmon X's power she is unable to dodge, and takes the blast head on. The blast caused the palace around them to collapse; MegaloGrowmon X used his body as a shield to protect Seiryuu from the crumbling building. After the palace completely collapsed MegaloGrowmon X and Seiryuu arose from the rubble and looked around; all they could see was a huge cloud of dust. "You okay?" asked MegaloGrowmon X, "Yeah" replied Seiryuu, "I'm fine." MegaloGrowmon X devolved to Guilmon X and walked around, searching for any traces of Lilithmon. "It's no use looking for her Guilmon, she probably escaped." "But how?" asked Guilmon X, "I don't know, I just have a feeling she's out there somewhere; and we'll meet up with her again real soon."

With Guilmon X's new ability to Evolve to Perfect level, will he and Seiryuu be able to withstand another assault from Lilithmon? Find out on the next Digimon Tamers X!

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 10:Demon Lord's Plot Pt1

**Digimon Tamers X**

Chapter 10

"History-Demon Lord Plot-Pt.1"

Guilmon X charged at his target, his claws began burn with extremely hot flames surrounding them. "Rock Breaker!" Guilmon X swung his flaming claws at his opponent; missing with his left claw, but hits with his right." "Not bad." The Digimon jumped at least 2 feet in the air and aimed his fist directly at Guilmon X. "Fist of the Beast King!" The massive lion head hurdled down towards Guilmon X. "Waah! Oh no!" "Card Slash! Alias activate!" the giant flame hit Guilmon X, causing an explosion. Leomon X finally landed and started to walk towards the crater caused by his attack. "I guess I went a little _too_ far." "Not so fast!" exclaimed Seiryuu, glowing red. "Raah!" Guilmon X swung his mighty tail and attacked Leomon X from behind, knocking the warrior to the ground. "That was pretty clever." Said Leomon X getting up on his feet, "That's enough for today." "Uh, Seiryuu." "Yeah." Leomon X raised his hand and made a portal which led to the other dimension. "You two, follow me." Leomon X walked through the portal with Seiryuu and Guilmon X close behind. "What's going on? Where's he taking us?" asked Guilmon X. "Your guess is as good as mine. What's this all about Leomon?" Leomon X remained silent until he stopped and turned around to face Seiryuu and Guilmon X. "I brought you two here, because my masters have requested your presence." "Leomon, what's going on? Who wants us here?" "This is the Realm of the Holy Beasts, where my masters, the five holy Digimon, dwell."

"We'll take it from here, Leomon." A thunderous voice called out from the darkness of the large room; suddenly, out of nowhere, five massive Digimon appeared out of nowhere. "Whoa, amazing it's really **them**." Said Seiryuu. "You, the human brought here to defend our world, listen carefully." Said the gold dragon, "You have been specially selected above all others have been chosen to save our world." "Yeah I kinda know that. Is that the only reason why you brought me here?" "Watch you child!" roared the red phoenix, Zhuqiaomon. "Zhuqiaomon, enough." Said Qinglongmon, "Now Seiryuu, Iwas the one who chose you to save our world and it was I who chose Guilmon X to be your partner." "But why choose me out of all the humans in the Real World?" asked Seiryuu. "Yeah, and why choose me out of all the Digimon in the Digital World?" "The reason why we've called you here, is because there is something we need to share with you." Said Qinglongmon. "Yeah? What?" "The history of the Digital World." Said Baihumon, "Well not the history of the Digital World exactly, but the history of events that have taken place here." Said the elderly Xuanwumon, "Like the war against the Demon Lords, Creamon, the Dark King, the ancient prophecy, and the Tamer who came before you." "Grr." Growled Leomon X, who seemed to be angry for some reason. "Hmm. That's a lot of stuff." Said Seiryuu, "This could take awhile."

Meanwhile in Lucemon's dark castle, "I've heard enough!" enraged, Lucemon knocked Lilithmon to the floor. Her face was bruised and blood dripped from the side of her mouth. "L...Lord Lucemon, I'm sorry. Just let me explain I…" "Silence! I have heard enough!" Lucemon walked closer to Lilithmon, "You made **me** look like a fool! As **my** servant you are to always get the job done, yet you failed **me**. **I** will not allow this to happen again!" Lilithmon struggled to get to her feet, but couldn't muster enough strength to stand. "Lord Lucemon, I'm sorry, I'll promise to make up to you!" "I told you shut up!" Lucemon kicked Lilithmon in her stomach, "Ugh, you got your disgusting blood on **me**! Get out of my sight you insolent piece of trash!" So she slowly staggered, out of Lucemon's castle, beaten and half dead. "Lord Lucemon…I must find that boy."

"So, Qinqlongmon…you gonna start or what?" said Seiryuu impatiently. "Ahem. Well, long ago seven evil Digimon arisen from the depths of the Dark Area, the Demon Lords. They wanted nothing but to merge the Dark Area and the Digital World together, like the ancient scriptures say." "Yeah," said Guilmon X, "I learned about that when I was younger, I think every Digimon knows that." "Yes, but what you don't know, is that almost everything you've learned is false." "What Qinqlongmon says is true." Said Zuqiaomon, "For one thing, none of them were born in the Dark Area, and another thing, The Demon Lords didn't want to merge the two dimensions together, they wanted something else…" "Yeah…what?" asked Seiryuu excitedly. "They want to…….

What are the Demon Lords' true motives? Find out on Digimon Tamers X!

To be continued…


End file.
